conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamato Multisolars Commune
The Grand Multisolars Commune of the Core Yamato Space, commonly known as Yamato Multisolars Commune, or YIC for short, is a star nation located on Eastward APAC space; and one of the superpowers in known space. The word Yamatoran or Yamato-jin ''(大和人'') is used to describe both the Commune's citizen and everything related. At 980,638 gogol and coveraging 8,293,561 x 109628 star systems, the Commune of Yamato is one of largest meta-empires known to men, with territorial interests scattering across known space. Spanning much of Eastward space, the Commune has no borderline with any other great powers, only a handful of lesser polities. By the time of current era, only the Confederates and the MEN are equal in power and influence with the Commune across APAC space. The /Lord Consul/ - a title that is part military, part civilian and somewhat divinity - rules directly the empire from the throne world: the ecumenopolis world of Edochuu, south-southwest of Nanzou. From there, the Lord Consul delegates his/her power through a labyrith of nobilities, military lords, as well as other officials and regional polities' heads. The /Imperial Diet/, highest Yamatoran legislative institution, consist of civilian officials and nobilities, also locates on Nanzou's 2nd-largest moon. While the Diet is more democratic and hold elections annually, a second political influence, the YCMS, is militarist-leaning and often fiercely competes with the Diet. The YCMS is also the only central political institution that has no major stands over Nanzou galaxy, but rather is on a nearby spiral star system. The Commune styles itself as the only one within great powers rose from Earth that traced their roots not to a conglomeration of nations, but to Japan, a far east Asian nation that had been the foremost influence within the realm of innovation, and a colorful history of industrialisation and advanced technological study and progression, throughout various national incarnations. During the chaotic times after the event, the Nippon United, a political nationalist group had taken advantage of the situation and uniting the country. Prio to that, Japan was a complete mess, just like the rest of the world, with society collapsed, and in-fighting between generally those embraced the idea that Real and Fiction had became one, and those against it - over various reasons, ranging from religions, nationalistic views... to conspiracism. Despite being locked in national reconstructions, Japan continued to surprise the world once again, in similar manner to the late Meiji Restoration, with several technological achievements, including the first FTL star ship (the historical Kokudo no Chūshin), the first human settlement on Mars. When the disapora happened by end of 22nd century CE, Japan already own various colonies across Sol system. The Commune was proclaimed by the start of 23rd century CE (1st century PD), making them one of the oldest empires in known universe. Following the Rise of Men to Heaven, both Yamato Multisolars Commune and the Confederation of Sovereign Asian Nations had simulately established first humanity interstellar empires, independent from the Alliance and the Commondality in Europe. Several centuries next witnessing another miracle of Japan, with the Commune became a leading force in the realms of innovation and space exploration, having created many first colonies outside Terran system. Between 2nd to 5th centuries PD, the Commune, the Confederates and the Republic was locked in Cold War-styled situation, while also competing with the likes of Europia, the Congo or the POTATO through many space races, funding various expeditions, in attempt to carve out their own interstellar dominions. Adopting policies of highly ambitious interstellar imperialization and colonization, both the Commune and the Confederates were led into several small and mid-scaled conflicts with each other, as well as with other lesser civilizations. Both great powers faced their first real test with the outbreak of the First Orion War, also known as War of Four Empires. Although victory, Yamato Multisolars Commune's territories were so badly damaged that it took more than several centuries to self-repaired. Next millennia had witnessed several space race chapters in their history, which gave sharp rises for the Commune, emerging as one of the dominant forces throughout known space. Both the Confederates and the Yamatoran had participated in Second Temporal Cold War as major members of GACS, against beings from dark dimensions. The Commune was badly damage after the great war - with various outlying territories had been scorched out of life - but had made extensive recoveries ever since. Yamatoran economy relies heavily on tech-related sectors - such as megastructure components, Dysonworld buildings, exotic matters, starship maker, or biosphere templates - and service-related business - including personality builds, tourism, bodymods, or pleasure/adult industry (whose roots date back to aeons ago on many red-light districts in Japan, South Korea or even China); although efforts had been applied to loosen such reliances, as well as improving other sectors. In general, the Commune stands between post-scarcity ''and ''3rd-way capitalism; which still bear some small resembles to Japan in ancient time. As one of many major new hedonists, the Commune's pleasure industry is remarkable, despite strong critics from conservative factors. Entire worlds, star systems or other megastructures are devoted to "pleasure for the pleasure's sake"; in other word, as long as there's a consense between all parties, anything's possible. The Yamatoran enjoys strong relations with most other superpowers, perhaps save for conservative nations like KoG, and subsquently, the rest of pan-universe polities. Both the Commune and the Confederates remains strong-tied partners, having been co-establishing the hyperpower GACS. Other major powers that have warm relations with the Commune including its sibling JIOR, DCF, VSE, Danubia, or Siam. Beside the GACS, Yamato Multisolars Commune is also founding or major member of several thousands of other multinational alliances and pacts, such as the Universal Alliance of Nations, the Oriental Realm, the Kimoyama Protocol, or the Treaty of Shaoyuan. Despite being partially moneyless civilization, trades with the Commune remain highly lucrative, and they normally carefully manipulate their financial clout labyrinth - which is among the largest in institutions such as Universal Trade Alliance - to their favors. Outlines History Astrolography : Main article: Astrolography of the Commune The Yamato Multisolars Commune is one of largest star nations in pan-universe community, covering the majority of Eastward APAC space. Lying alongside vast swarms of space on the East, the main Yamato territories stands from the galaxy of Mianjiang as furthest Northern point - bordering various lesser civilizations, some of them don't even rise beyond their solar systems - then extending Southward-spinward, to the Naragawa star system as their farthest Southern point. Like their ancestor in ancient Earth, the Yamato Commune doesn't bother any star nations of their same sizes, but several thousands of smaller polities and civilizations. The closest great powers with them are JIOR, VSE and Eastasia, locating near Southward, Westward and Southeastern borders, separated by vast swams of lesser polities and mostly unknown space. The core sovereign of Yamato is divided into 7 space regions called Grand Prefectures, named after 7/8 traditional Japanese regions: Hokkaidō, Tōhoku, Grand Kantō, Kansai, Chūgoku, Shikoku and Kyūshū. Each of these Grand Prefectures are further divided into numerous subpolities, ranging from protectorates - strictly bounded to central government -, imperial immediacies - bounded to central laws to great certain degrees, but largely self-ruled -, to largely independent, self-ruled polities. The majority of core territories are densely populated, due to them being accounted for only 7.8% of entire space sovereign, but holding roughly 89.3% of influences in every aspects. As result, vast megalopolises - some are even continent-sized - and ecumenopolises are common; so are other types of celestial structures, such as Dyson spheres, habitant space rings, or interconnected solar systems. By most accounts in latest eras, the Yamatoran core sovereign is one of most densed populaces throughout known space. Beyond the burstling ecumenopolises in the core, Yamatoran sovereign space is varied in populate density and level of green coverages. Several districts and protectorates are designed as historical replicas, meaning worlds within these space recreate the images of various Asian cultures, mainly Eastern ones, throughout times, while many others are ecological and natural reservations, thus having very limit population. In general, most highest densed populating star systems locate across star polities and civilizations along South-Southwestward, with various largest Dyson-systems there. Further one goes to East-Northeastward, more sparsely planets and galaxies become, with numerous space provinces are designated as natural preservations, with only a few handful research stations, armies and starships for protection from outside. Due to their technological prowess, construction on celestial scales is common in Yamato space. Dyson spheres, for instance, are almost every where, from the burstling systems of core sovereign to far-reached, largely backwater space. Much of the West of Yamato are separated to other great empires by mostly uncharted space, filled with unknown regions, lost civilizations - either by lost contact through time, or had never been discovered - or hostile lesser polities. In recent millennia, many plans had been enacted to explore and settle across these regions. Due to various reasons, however, only a handful of colonies, space stations and one BZ - cofounded with the Eastasia, the NKR and the smaller empire Sichuan - had been created so far. Government and Administration : Main article: Government of the Commune of Yamato The Yamato Multisolars Commune, at best described, is a federal polygalactic commonwealth, operated under mixed bags of technocracy, benevolent militarism, cyberocracy and absolute monarchy, with elements from both imperialism and directorial democracy. A rather interesting combination, the Commune appeals as closely resembles that of a triumvirate, with power divided and is compete by three forces: the Lord Consul and his privy council, the Imperial Diet and the YCMS, Commune's quasi-exploration armed forces. At its founding, the Commune - inherited heavily from patriarchal-focused East Asian civilizations - was itself also strongly men-dominated, with vastly any important positions in government, military or society were held by men. Such registrictions began to slowly but steadily lighten up with various social reforms and constitution amends throughout the time of Lord Consuls Zhang Qing to Yada Motoyasu, roughly 4 centuries; who allowed women to participate in planetary and later galactic goverments. Over time, Yamatoran governments and societies are more open to women and gender equality in general; although bias against women hold higher position than men remain and among their civilization's dark points. While freedom of expression - to the point of extravagantly promoting hedonistic lifestyle - stands at the heart of their constitution, Yamatoran nevertheless have various notably exceptions. For one, the Commune was one of first polities promoted "no party" policy among known space, banning all political parties, lobbyist groups and special interest for their divisive nature. Another thing is their strongly uphold secularism: there is no such connection between the temple and the government - on any level, be it spacefaring or not - and any attempt to make one will be considered as violation of constitution, with no pretty ending. Lord Consul : Main article: Yamatoran Lord Consul At the top chain of command is the /Lord Consul/, an elected autocrat who serves until death (or until they are deemed unfit to rule). In theory, this position is opened for all, but in practice, most Lord Consuls have been men from 8 major species of the Commune, with only a few exception. There have never been any official female Lord Consul before, although Sin Hyon-Ju had served unofficially ''as one during the chaotic time of second Yuuzhan Vong War between the infamous invaders against the Commune and their allies. The Constitution of Yamato Multisolars Commune declared the /Lord Consul/ as the supreme ruler, oversee Commune-wide matters, has final voices in most of the bills, as well as represent the empire on pan-universe political stage; all the while following the laws established by the constitution and upholding the Commune's traditional values. The position of Lord Consul is either hereditary or elective, or both. A Lord Consul could name his or her successor, but that person has to pass the screening votes on three sides: the Imperial Diet, the Congregation of Rulers of the Stars, and the population through popularity votes. Otherwise, independent candidates, both within the government or outside, could join the race. The privy council is a small group of Lord Consul's most trusted advisors, in charge of running day-to-day tasks. The imperial court of the Lord Consul, and subsequently most of the central government are on the capital ecumenopolis of Edochuu. The planet itself enjoys their vast influence Commune-wide, having their own ruling institution and government. , Yamatoran imperial capital]] Privy Council Yamatoran Privy Council, also known as ''Cabinet of Ministries, is the governing body that directly runs day-to-day tasks Commune-wide. The Privy Council also acts as close advisors and most trust officials that answer directly to the Lord Consul. Chosen from the elites of the classes of nobility, lead scientists and top military warlords, the Council usually loyal only to the Lord Consul; thus normally handpicked by him/her. While the Lord Consul possesses tremendous near-autocratic power over external and internal matters, he is however tempered by the Commune's democratic institutions and cultural traditions; and the Privy Council serves as reminder that he (or in very rare cases, she) isn't above the state and the people. After the last war, further restrictions were also created with numerous important checks, separately and in parallel with the power of the Lord Consul rose exponentially when the Commune expanded further to the West. Imperial Diet The Grand Diet of the Central Imperial Authority, more commonly known as the Imperial Diet or Yamato-jin Diet, is the highest governing body and the top legislative powerhouse. The Imperial Diet meets bi-annually at their Complex at Southern subcontinent on the world of Nanzou, but its members otherwise usually stay at their homeworlds or galaxies, only meet their colleagues for smaller talks when needed. Unlike the Office of Lord Consul and the privy council which is rather autocratic, the Imperial Diet is much more open and democratic. First begun as far as 2nd era with the Mutsukita Reformation and served as a counterbalance of power, the Imperial Diet was first more like a review board that ensured any legislations passed by the Lord Consul was compatible with the constitution, but was reformed later and expanded. Members of the Diet include Yamatoran Representatives from each corner of the Commune's vast space. Each Yamatoran member species, subpolity, independent world/galaxy/other space orbitant, hitech conglomeration or even alliance, votes by popularity their representatives: a Committeeman or woman, to serve in the Diet. With lobbyist and political party is banned, popularity is no longer earned through mostly talks and promises, but a hard-earned honor, which requires hard, real works to prove their reputations. Term for each Representative was originally fixed for 7 Yamatoran years, but was then expanded to 13 years. One of their power is to review any bills proposed by the Lord Consul and - in case if such bill doesn't meet 2/3 approval as per required - veto them. The Diet can also pass legislation on their own, although this is also subject to review and veto when needed by the Lord Consul himself. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Nations (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:East Asian roots (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:North Asian roots (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Eastward APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Southeastward APAC (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Yamato Intersolar Commune Category:APAC Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles)